


Heat

by pianoforeplay



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pianoforeplay/pseuds/pianoforeplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jensen goes into heat and Jared's the only one who can help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for all things that come with the knotting trope and the dub-con nature of heat cycles. Also, while the characters' ages are never explicitly stated, they are definitely teenagers. Initially written for spn-blindfold and posted [here](http://pianoforeplay.livejournal.com/50340.html) on 8/4/11.

In retrospect, Jensen's pretty sure there were signs of it before the camping trip. He'd started feeling a little weird days ago: stomach cramps and nausea and an ache low in his back. Nothing major. Nothing that really sent up any warnings signs. Nothing to make him consider for even a second _not_ going on his camping trip with Jared.

They'd both been looking forward to it for months, their first real excursion completely on their own, free of parents and annoying siblings. Just two guys out in the forest with a tent, sleeping bags, Jensen's run-down pick-up truck, some food, a couple extra pairs of clothes, and probably a six pack or two if Jensen cashed in on a few favors Jeff owed him.

There was no way Jensen was letting anything get in the way.

They set out around noon and drive two hours east, the radio turned up loud and windows rolled down. They stop for gas just outside Longview and, while Jared hangs back with the truck, Jensen pops into the store to take a leak. The bathroom is about as dank and dirty as he expects so Jensen makes it quick, zips and washes his hand, gives the guy waiting outside a perfunctory, strained smile as he exits.

The smile Jensen gets in return is wholly unsettling, but he resolutely ignores it and heads for the wall of refrigerated beverages.

He grabs a few bottles of pop and a large bag of Skittles and then waits in line to pay. A man steps up behind him, steps in close enough to make the hair on Jensen's arm stand on end. Jensen goes rigid.

"Mmm, yeah. You're gettin' ripe, aren't ya, boy?"

The bag of Skittles in Jensen's hand crinkles as his grip tightens. He feels his cheeks go hot.

The man laughs, a low, sickening chuckle. "You in here all alone?"

Jensen doesn't answer. Doesn't know how. And, luckily, he doesn't have to as the woman in front of him finishes paying for her packet of cigarettes.

"This gonna be all for you?" the guy asks as Jensen, head lowered and hands shaking, drops his stuff onto the counter. Jensen nods, silent, and the man rings up his order. "That'll be four-twenty-eight."

"You really shouldn't be in here by yourself," the guy behind him says as Jensen pulls his wallet out. "Your alpha's either stupid or real sure of himself."

Jensen feels his face flame bright and he keeps quiet as he fishes out a five dollar bill.

"Come on, baby, I can smell the want all over you. Promise I'll make it all better real quick."

"Okay, Frank. That's enough now," says the cashier and, though Jensen's grateful for it, the shame in his belly only grows hotter.

The second the guy touches him, just a finger to his elbow, Jensen snaps, pulling away sharply as the shame crystallizes into bright hot anger.

"You better _back the fuck off_ unless you wanna lose something important."

There's a flash of genuine fear in the guy's eyes, but it simmers quickly, face twisting into a near snarl as he steps back, hands up in mock surrender. "My, someone's testy."

Jensen bares his teeth as he grabs his sack of food and pockets his wallet. He doesn't look away for a second as he heads toward the door. When he gets there, the guy calls out after him, "That Knothead of yours should put a shorter leash on you, He-bitch!"

But Jensen ignores him, sucking in the fresh, humid air as the door shuts behind him and Jared flashes him a wide grin from the cab.

"Hey, did you grab me some Skittles?" he asks, completely and wonderfully oblivious.

Jensen welcomes it, all too happy to let the incident fall away as he tosses the bag to Jared. "Don't say I never got you nothing," he murmurs with a grin and then climbs into the driver's seat.

The truck growls to life beneath him and Jensen doesn't even spare a glance to the rear view mirror as they get back onto the road, tires spitting up dust behind them.

:::

They hit Carthage an hour later, though it takes them another hour to find the campground, the both of them laughing at their own stupidity as they pull in, fill out the papers and search out a campsite. They agree on one settled near the back, more or less secluded from the other groups there for the weekend, and pop open the cooler of beer as they start in on the tent.

As they finish, Jensen rests his hands on his hips and cocks his head to the side. Says, "You sure it's big enough for both of us?"

Jared snorts. Says, "That better not be a fat joke."

"If you fart in there, even once, I'm making you sleep in the truck," Jensen shoots right back.

It's not until later that night, after the sun's gone down and Jared's built up a roaring fire, that Jensen starts to worry again.

It comes on slow. Just an itch under his skin, a gradual, teasing burn.

He's on his third beer and full on hot dogs and potato chips. Beside him, Jared stretches out, legs toward the fire and face tipped up at the sky.

"It's so quiet out here," Jared murmurs.

The fire spits and crackles in answer and ensen gives his own grunt of response as he shifts in his chair. It's an old fold-up his parents have had forever and it creaks quietly under his weight.

"Think our parents are gonna be worried?"

Jensen pulls in a breath, trying to slow his heartbeat and calm his nerves. Lets it out slow. "They know where we are."

"Yeah, but..." Jared trails off, but Jensen doesn't push it. He knows what Jared's getting at, the words not needing to be said.

Which is good. He's having an increasingly difficult time concentrating.

Then Jared says, "Oh shit! I totally forgot to grab the marshmallows!"

Jensen blinks, both surprised and mildly disappointed as he lets out a quick laugh. "Seriously?"

"They're still sittin' on the table back home," Jared says with a nod. "Fuck."

"That's it, trip ruined. Time to pack it up," Jensen says, quickly pushing up to his feet.

Laughing, Jared tosses an empty beer can his way. It hits Jensen's arm and bounces off and Jensen kicks at Jared's calf in retaliation.

"I'll bring twice as many next time, how's that?"

"Lame," Jensen retorts, but he's grinning as he drops back down in his seat, takes a sip from his beer.

And then it seems okay again. Probably all in his head, he figures. He's just paranoid.

:::

They spend another couple hours out there, talking about everything and nothing as they stare up at the clear, star-speckled sky. It's still a little warm out, no real need for the fire beyond its use as a light source.

It's nice and calm and quiet and Jensen realizes he's already kind of dozing when Jared knocks his shoulder lightly and says, "Hey, I'm headin' in. You comin'?"

Jensen jolts slightly at the touch, sucks in a breath through his nose, blinks up at Jared's shadowy frame looming over him.

And something dark and delicious and terrifying pools hot in his stomach. He's felt this before when Jared's touched him, but it's never been this acute, this blindingly overwhelming.

Shit.

"Yeah," he says, voice catching slightly before he swallows. "I'll be right in."

"Cool," Jared replies and Jensen stares at the dying embers of the fire as he listens to sounds of Jared zipping open the door of the tent and crawling inside.

He waits for the burn to go away like it had before, breathes in slow and even and tries to mentally recite the Dallas Cowboys roster in alphabetical order. Tries to remember his middle school locker combination and then count backwards from one hundred.

When that doesn't help, he stands up and stretches. Lingers. He hazards a glance at the tent, catches sight of Jared's silhouette, the long line of his body as he stretches out the sleeping bags and then reaches up to pull his t-shirt off over his head.

Impossibly, Jensen feels his blood warm further, palms aching as his breath quickens. His condition is undeniable now and Jensen feels suddenly stupid for not understanding sooner, for not taking precautions while he had the chance.

Wiping a hand over his face, he tries to ignore the way he shakes and then heads away from their campsite to relieve himself. His dick is half hard in his hand and he can feel the damp spot in the seat of his shorts.

There's no way he'll be able to hide this, he knows. Jared will be able to pick up on the scent alone. It's a wonder he hasn't already.

He stands there for a few more moments even after he's finished. Debates coming up with a good lie, feigning illness of some kind or maybe delaying long enough that Jared will forget and fall asleep and Jensen can just sneak into the truck for the night.

But then--

"Jen? You still out there?"

Jared's voice is muffled only by the thin wall of the tent and the distance of several yards. Jensen can still hear him perfectly.

He sighs and tucks himself back into his pants, rubs his jittery hands along the outside seams of his jeans.

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

Jared is, thankfully, already nestled into his sleeping bag when Jensen crawls into the tent and he squints against the beam of Jared's flashlight.

"The hell took you so long?"

"Had to take a piss, jackass," Jensen answers, his voice coming out a little more testy than he'd intended.

If Jared notices, he doesn't mention it, his voice still teasing as he says, "What, were you jerkin' off out there, too?"

Yet another wave of heat washes through Jensen's veins, sudden enough to make him shudder and lilt forward slightly, his arms briefly taking most of his weight.

Once he's regained some of his balance, he punches at Jared's leg and crawls over to his own, already-opened sleeping bag. He flops down hard, careful to keep a solid few inches between himself and Jared.

Not that it helps anything. There's a roaring in his ears now and he itches all over. He closes his eyes tight for a long few seconds, breathes in slow and then out.

"Dude."

Jared's voice is completely innocuous, but something about it still makes the blood in Jensen's veins sing. He shivers, then winces and holds his breath and prays Jared hadn't noticed.

"Aren't you at least gonna take your shoes off?"

Jensen blinks his eyes open at that, stares up at the ceiling, the flashlight painting strange shadows across the dome. The words don't make sense at first; have a hard time pushing through the endless stream of _want want want_ pounding through him, all mixed up in the chaos.

Even after they finally slot into place, Jensen just lays there. His heart is pounding jackrabbit fast under his ribs. He feels hot all over, sweat trickling down his face, pooling in the dip of his collarbone. He _aches_ absolutely everywhere.

And then Jared's voice is there again. Softer. "Jensen?"

Jensen has to close his eyes against it and his fingers clench in the fabric of his t-shirt, holding tight. Holding himself together.

Distantly, he's aware of Jared shifting beside him, can hear the gentle _swish-swish_ of cotton and skin on nylon, can feel the heat radiating off his friend as he leans in.

Then, like a gunshot, he hears Jared sniff the air and gasp.

Jensen freezes.

"Holy shit. You're--"

Jensen keeps his eyes closed, breath caught tight in his lungs. He feels like he's drowning in a vat of shame, his skin burning with it, ears ringing. There's a prickle at the corner of his eyes and a lump in his throat and Jensen finally lets out a low, frustrated grunt as he brings his hands up to his face and flips onto his side, his back to Jared.

"It's no big deal, just-- Leave me alone."

"Jensen."

He answers only with another grunt, shoulders drawn up tight as he stares at the wall of the tent only inches from his face.

"Jensen, come on. I know what's--"

"Shut _up_!" Jensen snaps, every muscle in his body straining. He can feel himself still shaking, needle-sharp anger all mixed up with want and need and a deep, deep ache. He feels sick with it, like he just might shake apart if Jared touches him or says another word or so much as _breathes_ in his direction.

Thankfully, Jared goes quiet and still. There's only another soft shush as he settles back and Jensen manages a shaky breath, manages to center himself a tiny bit. Bringing his knees up, he tucks his hands between his thighs and focuses on his breathing. Inhales, holds it for a count of five. Exhales.

Repeats.

After awhile he has a good rhythm going and the ache slowly becomes more manageable. Enough so that when Jared speaks again, Jensen has an easier time masking the immediate rush of arousal.

"Is this, uh... I mean, you've never… Before…"

Jared's awkwardness at least makes Jensen feel a little better about his own flush of embarrassment and he almost laughs, though it comes out as more of a quiet, pained moan.

"Did you bring anything?"

Jensen does laugh then, a harsh snort as he turns his head just a little, not quite enough to actually see Jared, but to direct his voice that way.

"Do you really think I'd be like this right now if I did, dumbass?"

He doesn't need to see Jared to know the wounded look he's put there, but he ignores the stab of guilt as he returns to sulking and Jared returns to silence.

They lay like that for awhile longer. Jensen tries to force himself to sleep, but it proves impossible. His dick is hard between his legs and his boxers are sticky and wet, muscles low in his gut pulsing and contracting with a constant, insistent thrum of arousal.

And he knows Jared isn't sleeping either. It's too quiet. Too still. Like he's just as scared as Jensen to make a wrong move.

Jensen wants to reach into his pants and jerk off, just to do _something_ to relieve the pressure. But Jared's right there, just a few inches away and, yeah, maybe they've kind of done something like it before back when they were twelve and curious. But it's been years since Jared's knot developed and everything changed. It's different now.

And Jared's not gay.

"I should've seen it."

Though Jared's words are barely a whisper, it's quiet enough that Jensen hears him loud and clear and the low rumble of his voice sends another delicious and infuriating tendril of want down Jensen's spine.

"I should've… Why didn't I figure it out? Did anyone else--"

Suddenly reminded of the guy at the gas station, Jensen groans and shakes his head, curling further in on himself.

"Shit," Jared says then and Jensen curses silently, closes his eyes tight. "When have you-- Oh shit, Longview? Seriously? Why didn't you _tell_ me?"

"It's not like I got _raped_ ," Jensen snaps. "Would you let it go already?"

He's shaking all over now, can feel himself practically vibrating from head to toe, sweat making his shirt stick to his skin and everything throbbing.

"I just didn't-- I think--"

"Jared," Jensen whines, cutting him off. "Please shut up. _Please_. I can't--"

The weight of Jared's hand on his shoulder jolts like a live wire, his eyes snapping open as his breath catches. He's vaguely aware of Jared's uneven breathing too, but he doesn't have time or sense to focus on it before Jared's arm curves around him from behind and Jared's breath ghosts warm over his ear.

"Jensen," Jared whispers and Jensen doesn't bother holding back a high, desperate whine. "Jensen, listen to me. Please. I think… I think I know why."

Jensen nearly chokes on a laugh then, but he doesn't push Jared away. He can't. Feels too good to have him there, a long, promising line of heat along Jensen's back.

But it's all wrong. Jared's only reacting to Jensen's pheromones. That's all it is.

"Don't want to," Jensen murmurs, struggling to get even that much out.

"Jensen," Jared breathes again, concern clear in his tone. "Jensen, c'mon. I can help. Let me help."

Swallowing tightly, Jensen shakes his head, sucks in another ragged breath when Jared's lips brush the skin just below his ear. He's going to die like this, he imagines. Just burn up from the inside. Turn to ash or melt away or shake apart. Maybe all of the above.

With another whine, Jensen clutches at the sleeping bag beneath him. His voice cracks as he says, "Jared. You don't want to. Just let me-- _Please_ , just let me touch." His face burns as he gets the words out, shaking with shame and heat and want as his voice cracks. "Let me jerk off and I'll be fine. I'll be fine."

"You need a knot," Jared says and, even though he knows it's true, Jensen shuts his eyes tight and shakes his head.

"Don't. I know you don't. Jay. Please."

Jensen decides to take Jared's silence as agreement, a hot spike of disappointment shooting though him. It's ridiculous, he knows that. Jared's his best friend and always will be, but Jared isn't gay, has never given Jensen even the slightest hint that he might lean that way no matter how hard Jensen's hoped.

The desperation is too much, the throb in his dick matching the throb in his ass in a heady, humiliating storm of arousal. It's overwhelming, maddening, and Jensen finally surrenders to it, ignoring the sharp spike of shame as he fumbles with the buttons of his jeans and shoves his hand down inside to grip himself through his boxers. They're damp with pre-come in the front, the wet spot there nothing compared to the one at his backside. But he's beyond the point of caring anymore, just focused on relieving the bubble of tension under his skin, of getting a hand on his dick and stripping himself raw if that's what it takes. Just has to -- _needs_ \-- to come.

"I'm sorry," he whimpers as he gets his hand around his dick and hears Jared gasp above him. "I'm sorry, I can't. I _can't--_ "

He isn't as good with his left hand as he is with his right, but that hardly matters. His dick is hot and heavy and sticky-wet and he works himself hard and fast, hips thrusting up into the tight circle of his fingers, just barreling forward, desperate for release. And he can feel it build: the heat low in his belly churning bright and hot. Coiling.

He keeps his eyes shut and turns his head, hoping against hope that Jared will roll the other way and let Jensen do this, just take off the edge enough to sleep. Then they can both forget about it tomorrow. Pretend it never happened at all. Let everything go back to normal.

A gentle weight on his wrist doesn't slow him down any, though it does make him jolt, jerking him off rhythm as his eyes snap open. Only then is he aware of just how close Jared is now, pressed to his back and hovering over him.

" _Jared_ ," Jensen groans, and doesn't know whether he's begging to be left alone or to be bent over, doesn't know anything anymore beyond pure, white heat and blinding, terrifying _need_.

And then Jared's hand is wrapping right over his, squeezing around his fingers and jerking right along with him. Jared's lips meet his cheek, parted as he breathes hot against Jensen's skin, mouths a line to Jensen's ear and says, "Please, Jen. Let me see you. Let me. Wanna see you come."

Jensen gasps, more shocked than anything else. But the roughness of Jared's voice and the wet feel of his lips against the shell of Jensen's ear is more than enough to send him over. His hips buck forward once, twice, and then half of one more as he groans and writhes and comes, spilling hot and thick over his hand and Jared's, body doubled forward as if pulses through him.

His hand slows, but doesn't stop and Jared's right there with him, his breath hot against Jensen's ear as Jensen spurts out another stream of jizz. Jerks when Jared shudders and growls softly, "Oh my god, that was so fucking hot."

Jensen moans as Jared squeezes out another thick blurt of come, his back arching and brain nearly shorting out. There's still a persistent buzzing under his skin, but it's quieted some, pushed back behind a thin veil of brief satisfaction as Jared's hand continues working him.

Then Jared lets go, his hand moving quickly up to Jensen's hip, tugging down the waistband of his shorts enough to bare Jensen's hip as he rocks forward.

"Fuck, do you feel that?" Jared murmurs, his words a dark whisper against Jensen's ear. "Can you feel me?"

And Jensen _can_. Jared's pressed right up against Jensen's backside, somehow free of his sleeping bag now -- and Jensen honestly has absolutely no idea when that happened -- so only two layers of cotton and one of denim separate them. And Jensen can _feel_ him, the thick line of Jared's cock right against the curve of his ass, unmistakably hard.

He can't control the shudder that racks through him or the helpless, aching whine that pushes free of his throat.

" _Jared_."

"God, I want you," Jared growls then, his hand moving from Jensen's hip to the back of his boxers, shoving them down rough and clumsy. Jensen has barely enough presence of mind to roll onto his stomach and raise his hips. His dick is still half hard, hadn't ever really gone completely soft, and it bobs beneath him, tacky with his spunk.

Jared moves with him, pushing Jensen's shorts and jeans down to his knees, baring his ass to the warm night air. And Jensen shivers all over again, feeling suddenly even more exposed as Jared smooths one huge palm over his left cheek.

"I feel it all the time," Jared says and the utter calm in his voice only makes Jensen feel that much more vulnerable. "Just this... fuck, this _pull_ towards you. To just be with you, have you, be inside you."

None of Jared's works make any sense, but that doesn't stop Jensen from moaning, Jared's low, silky voice making pleasure pulse all through him. And he knows he's leaking, can feel wetness trickling down the back of his thigh and he ducks his head into the bow of his arms, squeezes his eyes shut.

"That's why I didn't notice, Jensen," Jared continues and Jensen jolts when he feels Jared's lips brush the small of his back.

They're gone just as swiftly, though Jared's hands remain locked on him, gripping in a brief, tight squeeze. There's a shift in Jared's tone, his calm cracking as he says, "Fuck, I'm sorry, I shouldn't-- You have to tell me if you don't want this. I'll stop, I swear. We'll... we'll figure something else out. There's gotta be some--"

" _No_ ," Jensen whimpers, sparing a second to gasp in a breath before rushing to continue, not wanting Jared to get the wrong impression. "No, don't-- I want it. Want you. Fuck, Jared, just make it _stop_."

He thinks he maybe hears Jared whimper then, but he can't be sure.

" _Please_ ," he manages just for good measure and reaches back to grab hold of Jared's wrist, tugging as another wave of need rolls through him.

It's clearly enough as Jared yanks his hand free with a low, throaty growl. Jensen almost wants to laugh at the thrill that shoots down his spine and he braces his hands underneath him and bows his back, hips up in presentation.

He's being smothered in a cloud of arousal, every nerve in his body crackling, every muscle drawn tight. He's almost giddy with it, trembling with anticipation as Jared's big hands again land on his ass, squeezing and pulling his cheeks apart. One slips away and not even a second later, Jensen can feel the blunt, rounded head of Jared's dick brush across his hole.

"Oh-- oh, _god_."

It falls from his lips unbidden, fingers curling tight in the nylon of his sleeping bag as his inner muscles pulse and contract.

" _Jared_."

"Yeah," Jared breathes, still just teasing him with a tortuously slow circle along Jared's rim. "Fuck, you're so wet, Jen. Fucking _dripping_."

Jensen's beyond the point of blushing anymore, but he still feels a tendril of shame at the words. It's different from before, good in a way he can't quite explain. Because Jared sounds like he _likes_ it, like he wants it even. Like he wants _Jensen_.

"Please," Jensen manages again, rolling his hips back in blatant invitation. "Please, Jared. Put it in me. Need it."

Jared's silent for a terrifying stretch of seconds before he lets out a rough exhale, "Jesus."

And then everything shifts: Jared's grip on Jensen's hip tightens and his touch turns more intent, more purposeful as slowly, so so slowly, Jared guides his cock into Jensen's swollen hole.

It goes smoother than Jensen expects, his body easily accommodating to the size and shape of Jared's dick, his own juices slicking the way. But it isn't completely painless either. It burns a little, makes Jensen hiss and bear down, which causes Jared to shake and stutter to a stop with a strangled moan.

"Fuck. Oh, _fuck_ , you feel..."

"Don't stop," Jensen whines, not caring how pathetic he must sound as he tries his hardest to relax. "Jared. _Jared_ \--"

His plea melts into a choked moan as Jared wastes no time, thrusting in hard and deep and staying there, Jensen's ass resting in the curve of Jared's hipbones, his hole stretched wide around Jared's girth.

He's only distantly aware of his own babbling, a stream of nonsense slipping past his lips, mixed in with groans and whimpers as Jared slips back a little and then right back in again. It's dizzying. Utterly intoxicating. Jensen's head falls forward and he breathes out, falls into nearly a trance as Jared fucks into him and then moans in despair when Jared pulls out completely.

He fights the sudden emptiness with a backwards glance. Jared swears softly, the sound tripping into a laugh as he grabs hold of Jensen's jeans and says, "Just-- hang on."

Jensen's too out of it to be much help, little more than a whimpering mess as Jared wrestles off Jensen's socks and shoes and drags his jeans and boxers off with clumsy, uncoordinated determination.

And then Jensen's naked from the waist down, his legs splayed wide as Jared crawls back over him again, one arm hooked under as dry lips meet Jensen's shoulder blade.

"Okay?" Jared asks and Jensen only shakes his head and lets out a pathetic whine. He's not sure he'll ever be okay, not without Jared inside him. His body is crying out for more, desperate to be filled, to be tied and bred. And Jared isn't giving it to him.

Before he can form the words to say as much, however, Jared's lifting and rolling him over. Jensen's elbows and hips bang into the hard ground on the flip. He drops heavily, the sleeping bag providing little in the way of cushion, and blinks up at Jared who's now looming over him, dark hair falling over his eyes.

"Jared?" Jensen grunts, a soft whine.

And Jared only nods -- to what, Jensen has no idea -- and then leans down lightening quick, stealing Jensen's lips in a hard, hungry kiss. Jensen opens to it immediately, a fresh wave of hunger coursing through him as Jared's tongue slips in, devouring him in all the ways Jensen's only ever imagined.

The new position gives him better use of his arms and Jensen takes full advantage, reaching to grab fistfuls of Jared's hair, his whole body arching as Jared presses down onto him, mouths moving together in ragged frenzy. Jensen can hardly breathe, feels his chest seize with lack of oxygen until finally Jared lets him go to duck into the crook of his neck, teeth scraping heated, sensitive skin.

"Oh god," Jensen groans, head falling back as he brings his knees up to cradle Jared's hips. He drops one hand to Jared's shoulder, fingers digging into smooth skin as Jared huffs against him.

Jensen still has his t-shirt on, sweat making the fabric cling to his skin. Above him, Jared shifts his weight to one arm, nearly crushing Jensen in the process before reaching down between them, bypassing Jensen's dick to take hold of his own.

"Fuck," Jensen gasps, a tremor of anticipation winding tight as the tip of Jared's dick once again nudges his rim. "Fuck, fuck, _yes_. Come on, Jay. Put it in me. _Put it in me_. Fuck me. Oh Jesus, _ohh--_ "

His words are cut off abruptly by the quick thrust of Jared's hips, all ability to speak or even think knocked away by the thick length of Jared's dick inside him. Jensen's entire body goes tense and then immediately relaxes as Jared moves, dragging in and then out and then in again in a stilted, rough rhythm.

Jensen's only vaguely aware of the noises he's making, probably loud enough for anyone else in the campground to hear no matter how far away they might be. But he hardly cares. Can't. His entire world is narrowed to the feel of Jared over and inside him, stretching and filling and fucking away the ache.

And then Jared's thrusts turn into slow, deep grinds, his knot slowly swelling, and Jensen throws his head back and _keens_. It's unlike anything he's ever felt before, pain and pleasure mixing in a way he never could have imagined, winding around every nerve in his body, setting him alight from the inside.

Above him, Jared curses, punches his hips forward as he grunts, "Fuck, are you okay? Jensen? Jensen, talk to me."

It's all Jensen can do to nod, his mouth dry and eyes shut tight as his voice breaks on a whimper.

Jared gasps and then falls forward, his hips still moving, still pushing in hard as he grunts, "Fuck, I can't. I-- God, Jensen. So good. Feels so-- fucking--"

It takes a moment or two for Jensen to realize Jared's coming, to register that the slickness inside him isn't solely his own anymore. His eyes snap open to find Jared hunched over him, floppy brown hair hiding half his face, cheeks red and lips parted on a silent moan. It's easily the hottest thing Jensen's ever seen and he feels his muscles pulse and clench, his hips instinctively rocking to take more, take Jared deeper, take all he can possibly get.

He's rewarded by another moan from Jared and another deep, delicious thrust. And then hazel-green eyes meet his own, stare down at him as they move, sweat and breath mingling a second before Jared's mouth crashes into his again, sloppy and desperate and so fucking perfect.

Jensen comes again, just like that. Comes with Jared fucking in deep with his tongue and his dick, comes with the hot, dirty feel of Jared's jizz coating his insides, making him sloppy and loose and easy, comes with the heady scent of sex in the air and the knowledge that nothing will ever, ever get better than this. Nothing.

He falls back as the wave passes, the burn inside him momentarily quiet even as Jared continues rocking his hips, releasing another load with a shaky moan.

Dazedly, Jensen blinks up at him, tries for a smile as Jared groans, "Jesus fuck-- Never-- Never gonna stop, Jen. Never stop fucking you."

"Good plan," Jensen murmurs then pulls in a slow breath and lets his legs drop open, Jared still nestled in deep. Jared's still moving, deep, easy grinds that feel oddly comforting as Jensen regains his bearings.

Sleepily, he drops a hand to his chest, heartbeat thudding under his fingertips before he slides them down to his stomach. There he's as sticky with spunk as he is sweat, trails of it sliding down his sides, a small glob in his belly button, his pubic hair matted and damp. Above him, Jared gasps and punches his hips forward as Jensen continues exploring, slipping his hand lower still, past the weight of his softening dick to gently graze the stretch of skin where Jared's breached him.

Grunting, Jensen absorbs the thrust and then sighs, a lazy smile curving his lips as he touches flushed, hard skin. Jensen's never felt anything like it, never felt so full, so complete, so entirely connected to another person. His fingertips skid lightly, grazing the bottom swell of Jared's knot down to his balls, hanging heavy and tight between his thighs.

" _Jensen_ ," Jared hisses and Jensen groans as he feels the twitch of soft flesh and another thick stream of come spurt into him.

With a twist of his wrist, Jensen cradles Jared's balls in his palm, giving them a gentle squeeze and grins as Jared's whole body shudders, hips stuttering forward with another thrust. He feels wanton now, blissfully unashamed as Jared fills him. He tips his head back.

"How long can you go?" he asks, the pad of his thumb tracing the heated seam between his rim and Jared's knot.

"Nnngh" Jared answers then sucks in a shaky breath. "Dunno. Maybe-- Maybe an hour?"

Jensen groans then, both in anticipation and slight dread, before the sound melts into a low, hungry laugh. He slips his hand free to grip Jared's hip, the other reaching up to push the hair away from Jared's face.

"I'm probably gonna be like this for a couple days," he says, not really a confession so much as statement of fact. Jared's eyes flutter closed for half a second then blink open again as he grinds forward, slow and deep. "And we're gonna need-- _fuck_. Yeah. _Yeah_. Shit, right there," Jensen mumbles, getting distracted by another wave of mounting pleasure as Jared hits a new rhythm.

"After Knot," Jared agrees on a heavy exhale, a drop of sweat falling from the tip of his nose to hit Jensen's cheek. "Tomorrow."

"Mmm," Jensen manages as he pulls Jared down and surges up at the same time, his tongue slipping between Jared's swollen, parted lips as his muscles contract and his dick twitches, needy and greedy between them.

:::

Later, with the sleeping bag a ruined mess of sweat and come and the air thick with sex, Jared finally eases free.

They both moan at the release, Jared flopping onto his back as Jensen's legs fall flat, jizz trickling down his thighs. He feels sore all over, every muscle aching, though it's not entirely unpleasant. He's covered in sweat, his belly painted in his own drying come, and he's fairly sure he'll never be able to move again. The ache from earlier, while not entirely gone, has significantly quieted and there's a newer, pleasant hum underneath it all, a gentle, bone-deep satisfaction.

Beyond the wall of their tent, Jensen can hear the crickets and toads chirping, and the soft rustle of wind through the trees. He lets his eyes drift closed as his body relaxes, relishes the ache in his limbs and ass and the sound of Jared's breath evening out beside him.

He's almost completely under when he feels a light nudge against his hand, blinks awake just long enough to turn his head to the side, find Jared looking sleepily back at him. With a soft sigh, he twines their fingers together and offers a smile, sees it mirrored back at him just before his eyes slip closed once more and he drifts.

 **end.**


End file.
